The invention relates generally to an apparatus for mounting a spare tire on the exterior of a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an exterior spare tire mounting apparatus which is capable of supporting a table for use by campers, picnickers and/or tailgaters attending sporting events.
Increased interest in camping, picnicking, tailgating at sporting events and other recreational activities has created a need for inexpensive vehicle attachments which will make pursuit of these activities more enjoyable and less cumbersome. To this end, many recreational vehicle attachments have been developed. Such attachments include tents for mounting on roof racks and camper bodies designed to be mounted and supported in the beds of pickup trucks.
While the aforementioned designs have undoubtedly fulfilled certain needs, there still remains a need for attachments which will make vehicles such as vans and certain 4.times.4's having rear doors or hatchbacks more useable in pursuing such recreational activities. Many of these vehicles having rear doors or hatchbacks particularly, the new mini-vans and mini-4.times.4's also suffer from space limitations. Accordingly, owners of these vehicles would welcome any attachment that would not only make their vehicle more enjoyable and useable for recreational activities but also provide the vehicle with more interior space.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide vehicles with more interior space by providing an apparatus for mounting the vehicle's spare tire on the vehicle's exterior.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exterior spare tire mounting apparatus which can additionally be used to support a table for use by campers, picnickers and tailgaters attending sporting events.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an exterior spare tire mounting apparatus which can be easily swung into a position which facilitates access into the rear of a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exterior spare tire mounting apparatus which additionally includes bumper means having utility as steps and/or seats.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a tent or canopy which is attachable to a rear hatchback having been swung upwardly into its open position.